One Of A Kind
by Sinx-x
Summary: Kyo's life sucks .  wrote for an English assignment in 2009/2010


Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Baskets or any characters** if I did Kyo would have a better life

Spoiler if you haven't seen the end of Fruits Basket anime

A/N: this was a story I did for English, my friend who is a big Fruits Basket fan said I should post it so here you go

~One of a kind~

I always wondered what about me was so different from the other children. I looked the same as everyone, I was dark skinned big crimson eyes and bright orange hair. Even though I looked like everyone else, they still treated me like I was the plague. The only type of contact I had with the other children was when they bullied me, and pushed me around, and elbowed me from behind to fall in the mud. I hated my life, hated being alone, I hated being different.

I'm seven years old and I wish I was dead, all because I'm not the same as everybody else. One year goes by and nothing changes, then five years go by and still pushed around, yet this time everyone is a lot bigger than I am. My mother always told me it will change for the better, but it never did. Things got worse for me when she killed herself, now I really was alone. After my mom's funeral I decided to take up martial arts to protect myself from now on. As I was walking to where my sensei told me to meet him I got lost and ran into a young boy. He was small with bright purple eyes and black hair that had a grayish tint to it in the sunlight. He smiled at me when I looked at him.

"Hi, I'm Yuki Sohma. What's your name?" I'm not sure why I got angry at him at that moment, but I yelled at him.

"It's none of your god dam business you, you stupid rat" The look of pain from his eyes as I said that was more than enough of a queue to tell me it was time to leave.

As I walked towards where my martial arts training was, I realized that maybe it wasn't how I looked, or what I did that makes me a plague of society, maybe it was what I said to people when they try talking to me. My deep thinking was interrupted when I got to the meeting spot. My sensei was like a father to me, he didn't care that I was the cat of the zodiac, the monster of the curse all Sohma's had to live with. He just trained me hard and protected me when I needed protecting. Three years go by, and I'm forced to live with my cousin Shigure Sohma due to my sensei is ill. What I don't know is the dam rat of the zodiac Yuki lives there too. I hate the rat with passion, leaving me out of the zodiac with a worse curse then he could ever dream of having. Although I hated him, I also envied him. Maybe that's why I hate him, maybe it's because he is called 'Prince Yuki' at school that I don't like him. He is always popular and keeps calm, me I'm still alone and I have a wild temper towards anyone who looks at me wrong, but I try and be nice. Shigure also has a pretty housekeeper too, Tohru Honda. Bright eyes long dark silky hair, and an amazing cook. Tohru, Yuki and I will soon be going to the same school. A few months go by and Yuki and I get into our little fights. I always lose; I will beat that dam Yuki one of these days. I feel bad for Tohru when the rat and I fight, she hates seeing us fight each other.

At school I'm still a nobody, I'm still picked on, still laughed at, and still pushed around. People mostly make fun of my bright orange hair, since it's not a usual hair colour here in Japan. When they make fun of me I just go to my favorite place in the world, the roof. It lets me think, and clear my mind of troubles. I feel normal here, powerful, I don't feel like a member of the zodiac that no one wants. As usual Tohru finds me and we talk. I kind of like her, she is sweet and cares about what I'm feeling. The only problem is that I don't think she likes me back in that way. A few more months go by and summer break is starting, I still have no friends, and everyone still hates me. Shigure took Yuki, Tohru and I to the Sohma family's cabin to get away from everyday life. There was a lake the glistened in the sunlight, trees that reached to the sky and beyond.

"Kyo- Kun, Yuki and I are going for a walk, and I was wondering if you would maybe want to come with us. You don't have to if you don't want to its just..." I hate when she rants on, it's a wonder how she doesn't run out of breath.

"Tohru I'll come okay, I'll come." I tried saying that is the nicest form I could. On the walk we ended up at the beach, the water was so calm it was like a giant mirror. I got lost in my own reflection I didn't notice Tohru talking to me. That got me a kick to the said from the dam Yuki.

"Kyo, listen to poor miss Honda when she speaks, you'll hurt her feelings" he said in a tone that pissed me off, a light empathetic tone that made it seem like I was the bad guy.

"Sorry Tohru, what were you saying?" I ask just to make the stupid rat happy.

"Oh, Kyo its fine, you don't need to apologies to me. I was just saying that it would be fun to be here with some of the other zodiac members here, it's so peaceful and everything. I think Momiji would like it the most. What do you think?" Yuki of course thought it was a great idea to have that over hyperactive bunny around, but I thought otherwise. Looking in to the water I see the beads on my wrist keeping my true monstrous form hidden from the world. If these come off then I really will be different.

I walk back to the cabin to get a jacket but Tohru insisted on getting them so I let her.

"Stupid cat, why would you make poor Tohru go to all that trouble just for you." I think Yuki said that just to have a fight. I took his comment a challenge, and tried kicking him in the side. Yuki like always easily missed my sad attempt to kick him. As he turned to get away from my attack he planted his foot into my chest which sent me flying on to a rock that laid on top the water.

"You dam rat, I won't let you get off that easily" I said trying not to sound so impatient in wanting to kick him back. Yuki made his way to me but I backed up. Wrong thing to do. I started falling into the water; Yuki with his quick thinking tried grabbing on to my wrist, but failed horribly and only caught my bracelet. The pain of changing in to the monster was horrible. I tried to cry out in pain but was underwater. I swam to dry land and sat there. I was scared of Yuki; I thought he pulled the beads off intentionally.

Tohru finally got back with jackets when she noticed me. She was scared of what she saw. The same look in her eyes as I saw in everyone else's eyes that I ever loved or cared about. The fright hurt me so bad I didn't know what to do. I did the only thing I could, I ran and cried. Tohru and Yuki both ran after me trying to calm me down, trying to get the beads back on my wrist. I sit by a steam and look at myself. Six feet tall ugly cat like features, that didn't resemble a cat unless you can look at me long enough. Monstrous teeth in my mouth are shown in the reflection.

"Kyo-kun, please don't do this. We need to get the beads back on okay. Kyo?" Tohru was saying as tears streamed down her face when she and Yuki finally caught up. Yuki just stood there looking at me. "Please Kyo, I want to help you. You may be different from everyone, even different from the other members of the zodiac, but you are one of a kind Kyo."

For once I actually started listening to what she had to say. "Every one hates you cause of your temper, they think your weird from your hair colour, and they even pick on you because when you're frustrated every cat in the neighborhood finds you. Not me Kyo. Your temper is what makes me know you care, your hair colour lights up my day every time I see it, and the cats, well you know I love them. Kind of how I ..." she stopped there looking down. I turn to her still in my hideous form. Tohru, to mine and Yuki's surprised ran to me and hugged me. ".. I LOVE YOU KYO-KUN" she screamed as tears made rivers on her already tear stained face.

She slipped the beads back on my wrist as I turned back into a human. All the time we held each other the only thing in my mind was that someone finally didn't turn their back on me. "I love you too Tohru" I finally manage to whisper. After that day people started talking to me. I almost didn't like it, considering it was all so new to me. I still am different, but now I'm different with people to support me and pick me up when I'm on the ground unable to get up again. The weirdest thing is, my worst enemy is the one who made my life better. Although I do still hate that dam rat Yuki, he started the path I'm on now, he helped me to realize I am one of a kind, and lucky to have a cousin like him, and a great girl friend to go along with my new one of a kind life.


End file.
